


Jean's RAMC Tattoo

by chicagoartnerd



Series: The Changeability and Fluidity Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Always-a-girl!John, Gen, Sexswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/pseuds/chicagoartnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She gets all blotchy when she blushes. But she really shouldn't blush. I mean Sherlock has seen it all before, probably. This is from "The Changeability and Fluidity of One Jean Watson."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jean's RAMC Tattoo

[ ](http://imgur.com/fdWch)


End file.
